User blog:Tehblakdeath/Leaving
Okay, first of all I'm sorry. I know I just became an admin and everything, but I'm spiraling down into depression. I don't know if I can continue being here. But I do want Max to notify Luke and someone else to notify the other wiki. I...I guess this might just very well be the last time I'm ever on. And since I'll be de-admined, I would like Viktor or Max to get my spot on the team. I'll also be giving my reserves on Luke's next games and all my tributes away. Remember though, if I ever come back, I would like to have them back please. Any tributes not mentioned shall be deleted though. Keep in mind you may have to search through everything on the original wiki for them. Reason I'm failing in school (only science and art actually) and my mom is actually telling me that I'll have to get off electronics until I pick up again. I'm also spiraling down into a depressive state, like mentioned earlier. Who Gets Who I would like Wire and Juna to be deleted, with Wire completely and Juna to have her name and lunaii thrown back in. As for my reserves, CTOADURN will get the male and Tyler will get the female, unless they both wanna switch. Now, for the tributes. Uzi will be given to Samantha (Alluzi <3) Textil will be given to Tristan (Eevextil <3) Radiant will be given to Rebekah (Kittient <3) Zoey will be given to Pips the Kitty (Zora <3) Solstice will be given to Tyler. Allen will be given to Whalie. Caliban gets full return to Emilia. She will also mentor him in Dustin's games. Luxio will be also given to Pips the Kitty (Anaxio, the ship that never happened <3) Luxray will be given to Viktor. If Ciara ever returns in the next week, she'll get Blade. If not, Lyssa will. James can get Nick. Pips the Kitty's final tribute will be Daenerys. Viktor can also take James, Konami and Manta. Dustin can have Dennis and Diamond. I would like all the admins and chat mods to divide what's left among them. What I ask of all of you is no matter what, please don't change them (for the incomplete you can add on) and don't throw them in the auction. I want them to be somewhat of the way I had them originally if I come back and if they're put in the auction, someone that doesn't know of this will f**k them up. Thank you for everything, guys, and have a nice life. Signing out, Blake. UPDATEO I've found a loophole! She specified gaming as the only thing (I do lots of online stuff) so if I say this is for homework I can get on. However, I can't say it all the time, so I'll be as sneaky as possible. I may just have returned, because you know me. I can't leave forever, I love you all too much ;w; Sorry if I caused so much drama. I still want the deleted tributes deleted, along with Lucius Lucifer to be deleted, with Allen Postline, Konami Aretino and Nick Flower to be kept by their owners. If I can, may it be possible to have my others returned? I'm like, s*** sorry this is so soon. I was dreaming that I was in court for something and I woke up and was like "OMFG I CAN STAY ON THE WIKI!" (FYI, as I type, it's 3:54 AM) Thanks guys, and sorry this is so soon. Category:Blog posts